Dark Quest of Hope
by BuffaloSoldia115
Summary: Sequel to Red's Ice Travels, Anna and Elsa must fulfill the wishes of their father, to thrive with the Pokemon which were left behind. Meanwhile, they have to learn of the dangers of being in the Pokemon regions, while learning the ways of Pokemon. Red, now has the opportunity to meet new trainers as well, ever since his decision to travel to Sinnoh. There's a catch, decisions die.
1. Chapter 1: Much To Think About

It has been a couple weeks ever since Pokemon Trainer Red left Arrendelle, and went home to the Kanto region. A lot has happened in one week. Elsa's been more open about her powers, alongside her Pokemon, Glaceon, and she has been trying to practise with the two Pokémon that her parents used to own. The two Pokémon that were left behind were Queen Idun's Articuno, and King Adgar's Regice, were now being taken care of both Anna and Elsa alike.

Occasionally, they would practise battling, and they would assist in other things. Regice would be able to help out with heavy loads of cargo that would come into Arrendelle from time to time, and Articuno would fly out at sea, to search for lost ships.

Elsa however, had other manners to attend to. She had a town to run, and she had to get to the bottom of why her parent's went on that voyage. Why did they want to go to Kanto in the first place? Some things weren't adding up for her, she had gathered some information, and was told that, Adgar's brother, Brandon, had a facility known as the Battle Pyramid.

_"But they told me that the battle pyramid is in the Hoenn battle frontier!" _Elsa thought.

She had more to worry than some battle establishment, that her father's brother owns, but she has to also think about Prince Hans. He revealed at his defeat, that he supported Team Galactic, a faction based on the Sinnoh region, and when she attended a court for the trial of Prince Hans' behavior, there was a shocking discovery. It turned out that Hans wasn't really Hans, but a blue-haired man who called himself Saturn, an ex-commander of Team Galactic.

He explained months before the coronation, Hans made a deal with him, so that Hans could go out to the Kanto region, and begin his Pokémon journey, while leaving behind a rather pressuring life, being the youngest of thirteen brothers, in addition to his parents, who couldn't understand why their son would want to leave his current life as a prince, behind, and spend the rest of it, training these "Sorceress beings", Hans' parents called Pokémon. The court of The Southern Isles didn't lay down charges on Saturn, but they ordered him to search for the lost Prince, until he was found. The first place he would be sent was, the Kanto region.

Elsa didn't want to think about all of this, but she had arranged a boat travel to the Kanto region, to try and carry out what her, and Anna's father and mother failed to do. That was to simply visit that regions famous Professor. That's all her parents wanted, but, times were different now, she could now take her sister, along with the Pokemon, Regice, Glaceon, and Articuno, and they had to go and find the battle pyramid in the Hoenn Region. The reason they were travelling to Kanto was, #1, go see Red, #2, Saturn was on the same transport as Elsa and Anna's, #3 Visit Professor Oak, #4, hoping that Red would travel with her and Anna, to Hoenn.

* * *

><p><strong>This is just a start, I hope you guys liked it! I'm actually going to wait a bit, I wanna play Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire a bit first when it comes out first, before I really get into this story. I hope you guys like it!<strong>

**-Buffalo**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Go!

**Well, I never said I was going to stop….You will see a lot of characters being brought in. Gonna try to make this interesting! And, I hope I don't make this TOO fast paced.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pallet Town…<strong>

Red, who was now getting ready for his new adventure, was now preparing to leave Pallet once more. He decided that, he was going to keep his team with him to go to Sinnoh. As he said his final goodbyes to his mom, he headed over to Professor Oak's lab to discuss a little something.

"Queen Elsa is coming to our town Red. You remember her, right?" The Professor said.

"I remember her all too well, Oak!" Red responded.

"The Princess and Queen requested that you seem them." Oak explained.

"Oh yeah, I think that makes sense, considering I just kind of went home in the middle of our fun time…" Red recalled.

"You'll get a chance to see them, once you arrive in Vermilion." Oak smiled.

"Oh yeah! THAT'S RIGHT! That's where their boat will be arriving in a couple of hours!" Red said, slipping on his pack.

As Red went towards the door, someone else came in, and surprised Red, making him knock him and the other person, down to the ground.

"Red ol' buddy, watch where you're going!"

It was Professor Oak's grandson, Blue. He had previously heard of the stories of Red's new adventures, and he also wanted to meet the Queen and Princess of Arrendelle.

"Oh hey Blue, how's it been?" Red said, getting up.

"Nothing much." Blue responded, being helped up. "Viridian Gym's been busy, been training, Daisy's been good, all the usual. What about you?"

"I'm actually heading over to Vermilion right now, I'm gonna go greet 'em." Red said.

"HEY! Don't leave me out!" Blue frowned.

"Don't worry, I'm not." Red assured.

"Well, you boys go have fun!" Oak smiled.

Red and Blue exited the lab, and took in the nice, warm breeze of the summer.

"Go Charizard!" Red said, throwing a Poke ball.

There was his Pokemon, Charizard. He still had the Charizardite X, along with the Mega Ring that Grand Pabbie, the leader of the valley of the living rock, gave to him.

"Gonna fly eh?" Blue questioned.

"Well, we do want to get there faster, don't we?" Red laughed.

"I was actually thinking…" Blue said.

"Battling might have to wait." Red sighed.

"I wanna see that Mega Evolution thing you talked about, COME ON!" Blue begged.

_"Maybe I shouldn't have told him…" _Red thought.

"When we see them, I'll show both of you." Red promised.

"DEAL."

Blue and Red locked the deal in, with a passionate handshake.

"Then let's go, what are we waiting for?" Blue said.

Red and Blue got on Charizard, then they began to fly towards Vermilion city.

* * *

><p><strong>Arrendelle…<strong>

Elsa and Anna were getting on the boat that would ship them over to the Kanto region. Elsa was wearing her original ice dress, while Anna decided to dress in a dark purple dress. The things they had packed for the voyage, were some dresses, and their Pokémon.

"Let's go! What are we waiting for?"

Anna was actually pumped to be finally going on a little tour of the world of Pokémon that their parents didn't make it to previously.

"Glay, Glay!" Elsa's Glaceon cried happily.

"Ok, just calm down. You know that we have to take care of…" Elsa couldn't finish that sentence.

"What business?" Anna asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"In some ways, yes. And, we need some place for them to run." Elsa said, rubbing Glaceon's ears.

They went below deck, and settled themselves into the dorms that were on the boat. Elsa gave Anna one of the Poke balls.

"Regice..." Elsa calmly said.

"Can we go outside and play with them later?" Anna asked.

"I don't want to burn the ship down!" Elsa chuckled. "We might do some more practice later." She said, calming herself.

"OK!" Anna joyfully squealed.

"And, we have to ensure the uh...'Guest's' arrival." Elsa said.

"I don't know Elsa, I kind of don't like that Saturn man..." Anna said, cautious.

"We have it all under control." Elsa assured.


	3. Chapter 3: New Battles

**I see that a few people want me to post another chapter? WISH GRANTED!**

**I really want to expand A LOT on this story, seriously. However, this is getting less support than Red's Ice Travels got, so it's hard to update. **

**Also, I had a Pokemon Mystery Dungeon story up months ago, but due to lack of support, it was taken down. Would people be interested in reading that?**

* * *

><p><strong>Vermillion City…<strong>

Red and Blue have touched down at the Pokémon center.

"Thanks Charizard…" Red said, hopping off of its back.

"Yeah, you're the best!" Blue hopped off as well. He then turned his head to Red "Man, he kept you safe even through that…Kingdom of Arrendelle. Speaking of which, are you going to try mega evolving yet?"

"I dunno…maybe later when I get the opportunity." Red responded.

He then took out Charizard's Poke Ball on his right hand, and the Charizardite X on the left hand.

"Ok, here ya go Charizard!"

He gave the item to Charizard.

"Ok, retu-"

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, hang on!" Blue interjected.

"What?!" Red scolded.

"Why don't we try it now…I mean, Nurse Joy lets people use the Battlefield." Blue shrugged.

"Hmm…I promised Queen Elsa and Princess Anna to meet her as soon as her ship docks. However…" Red held Charizard's Poke Ball in the air. "We could have a quick battle!" He put Charizard back in the Poke Ball

"What time do they dock?" Blue asked.

"It's um…let's see it's," Red looked at his watch. "It's about 10:30 right now, and their ship supposedly arrives at noon."

"Yeah! Let's go battle!" Blue yelled.

They entered the Pokemon center, and approached Nurse Joy.

"Yes, may I help-" She realised who the two boys were and then tried to lower her voice a tad bit, so that there wasn't an uprising in her Pokemon Center. "Oh, hello Champion Red, and Viridian Gym Leader Blue! How are you two today?"

"Nurse Joy, may we use the Battlefield?" Blue asked.

"Sure boys. It's just out back. Just don't damage the place please, we just kind of finished re-tuning after a recent battle." Joy smiled.

The two immediately took charge to the back of the Pokemon Center, and yelled back: "Yes Miss Joy!"

They got to the battlefield, and went on opposite ends.

"So, it's been a long time Red! Don't back down Champion, otherwise I may be forced to take the title from ya!" Blue taunted.

"Let's do it!" Red said, pumped. "But, let's try not to draw TOO much attention."

"As nice as it is to be known around Kanto, and the world, yeah, we need that quiet battle, just like our first battle back at Gramps lab!" Blue said.

"So, who are you gonna choose first?" Red asked. "Because…" Red threw his Poke Ball, and out came Pikachu. "I have faith in my buddy Pikachu!"

Blue took out a Poke Ball, and threw it. His Exeggutor came out of the Poke Ball.

"Ok, this should be good!" Red smirked.

"HEY! You may be champion, and stole that title from me, but that DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T BEAT YOU!" Blue confidentally said.

"Alright, then, let's go Gym boy!" Red taunted in a friendly manner.

"Ooooooh, you're havin' it comin'." Blue struck back.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

Anna and Elsa were sound asleep in their quarters in the boat. The only sounds that could be heard were, the fortunate sounds of a soft sea, and the stomps of the walking guards around the boat. Some little sound though, reached the ears of Elsa's Glaceon, and it immediately woke up, and shook it's master(and long-time friend).

"Glaceon? Is…is something wrong?"

Elsa could feel the concern of her Pokemon. She sprung up from her bed, and scurried outside her quarters. She could feel the boat beginning to get a little bumpy, and she, along with Glaceon, went into a sprint into the upper decks. Elsa was worried, and wondered if this was going to end just like their parents' trip. Fortunately to their surprise, there was no large waves.

"Phew…" Elsa breathed a sigh of relief.

"ELSA!"

She turned over to see that her sister called her, which she responded by approaching her. The boat suddenly came to a halt, causing Elsa to fall forward, and launch an ice crystal into the ocean.

"This is unusual…" Anna said.

Everyone turned silent, the sky was beginning to turn darker.

"He's here…he's back."

Both the Queen and Princess turned to see Saturn, staring at them with a blank expression, and the guards were beginning to surround them. Elsa wanted to know what Saturn was talking about.

"Who?!" She demanded.

A dark hole began to form in the ocean, and all anyone could see was the glowing red eyes of a creature. Glaceon was ready to fight, as it stared at the shadow that was emerging from the darkness.

"We meet again…Giratina." Saturn mumbled softly.

The entire boat was suddenly shrouded in darkness, and everyone on the ship blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere in the Hoenn Region<strong>

On the edge of the Hoenn region lies a small town, the town of Littleroot. A moving truck was approaching a new house, and when the truck stopped, a boy wearing a head band, and had a green backpack, a pair of shoes and top with a mixture of orange and black, dark pants, and finally, light hair, hopped out of the vehicle.

"Man, does it feel good to be out…" The boy thought.

"Brendan!"

The voice came from the house, and there emerged a woman. It was his mom.

"We're here honey! This is Littleroot Town! It must've been tiring riding with all the things in the moving truck!"

"Meh…" Was all that Brenden could think of.

"Well? How do you like it? This is our new home!"

"It actually looks kind of nice mom!" Brendan complimented.

"I'm glad you think so! Now, let's go inside!"

They entered the home.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this felt rushed but, there's not a lot of support going on, and I wanna see how much people want this to keep going.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Questions and Assitance

**Since its all Guests reviewing(excluding GlowstoneKiwi), I'm not sure if it's the same person reviewing seven times, but THANK YOU! I really appreciate the support. I realize now that I have to keep going with this story, and see if people will continue to bat an eye.**

* * *

><p>When Brenden and his mother got inside, they found that a couple of Vigoroth, were moving their belongings around, arranging them.<p>

"Isn't it nice in here? The mover's Pokémon do all the work for us of moving in and cleaning up afterwards. It's so convenient! Anyways Brenden, your room's upstairs, go check it out!"

Brenden quietly walked upstairs, while looking at the Pokémon with a thankful look. His room was rather simple, there was a TV with a Wii U attached set up, along with a town map, a clock, a desk with a PC, and a bed.

"Alright…it's about…"

He went to the clock, and adjusted it to the correct time.

"11:30. Great."

He went downstairs. The movers were gone, and the house was already clean and tidy.

"BRENDEN COME QUICK!" His mom screamed.

He looked over to where his mom was screaming from, and she was standing in front of the TV in an anxious matter.

"Look! It's Petalburg Gyn! Dad might be on it!"

Brenden looked to at the TV, but sadly the report was concluding as the news report started to fade off screen.

"Oh too bad." Brenden's mom sighed. "I think Dad was on, but I think we missed him. OH! Which reminds me!"

"Mom?"

"One of Dad's friends lives in town. His name is Professor Birch. He lives right next door, you should go over there and introduce yourself."

"Sure."

Brenden walked out of the door, and he breathed in the fresh air of the small, peaceful town. He looked over to the other house, which was his neighbours, then with slight nervousness, he entered the vicinity of the front property and walked up to the door then knocked. A woman answered the door.

"Hello, you are?"

"My name's Brenden, me and my mom-"

"OH YEAH! Brenden, that's right! You must've just moved next door HI! Nice to meet you!"

They both shook hands.

"Anyway, we have a daughter about the same age as you. She was excited about making a new friend."

Brenden was actually getting even more tense and nervous from the statement, but still expressed himself as calm.

"She's upstairs, I think."

The mother of the household pointed towards a set of stairs.

"Ok…" Brenden said.

He walked towards the stairs, and climbed the steps. On his way up, he heard a girl's voice.

"Alright, Pokémon restored, items ready, and…"

Brenden reached the top, and he saw a brown haired girl, wearing a red and white kerchief, and she had on, a red shirt, a white mini skirt overlapping a pair of dark shorts, a yellow fanny pack, and a pair of red sneakers.

Brenden was about to say something, but the girl noticed him first.

"Who are you?"

"Uh…I'm...my name's Brenden, we just uh…moved in today next door."

"Oh, you're Brenden! So your move was today. I'm May, glad to meet you!"

She gave Brenden a comforting warm smile. "I have this dream of becoming friends with Pokémon all over the world, and I've heard of you from my dad, Professor Birch. I was hoping you'd be nice, and we can be friends!"

Brenden couldn't actually help it, he tried to hide a smirk and a blush, but he couldn't.

"This is silly isn't it? I've just met you!"

The two stared blankly at each other for a couple of seconds, then May's expression changed suddenly, like she remembered something.

"I forgot! I was supposed to help my Dad catch wild Pokémon! I'll catch you later!"

She stormed downstairs and out the door. "_She seems nice." _Brenden thought.

He went back downstairs and exited the home.

"May seems to like you Brenden!" May's mom said.

"Well…"

"Alright Brenden, nice meeting you once more! Bye!"

May's mom waved to Brenden as he walked out of May's house. He actually wanted to meet Professor Birch, and he knew that there was a Laboratory somewhere in the town.

* * *

><p>Anna woke up in a daze, lying down and had no idea what had just occurred on the ship.<p>

"Ok, whew! I just…saw some weird shadow at sea, then BAM! I'm…where am I?"

She looked around while keeping her body on the ground. It was a forested environment all around her, she thought the place was peaceful.

"Shroo."

Anna felt something climb onto her stomach.

"Uh…hello…?"

She looked up to see what it was. It was a mushroom shaped Pokémon. Anna could recognize it as a Pokemon, but she hasn't seen many Pokemon in her life, so she doesn't really know what it is.

"You're cute! Do you have…a name?"

The Pokémon kept talking in language she couldn't understand, but she was able to depict the name.

"Shroomish?" Anna asked.

"Shroo! Shroo!" The Shroomish nodded.

"Um…"

Anna stood up, and wiped the dust off of her dress. She looked to the ground to see a bag, and a recognizable Poke ball.

"Regice!"

She picked it up, and hugged it. "Thank goodness-! Wait…are you in here?"

Anna gave the ball a toss, and to her luck, Regice emerged.

"Good. Now, return." She said, pointing the ball at Regice.

A red beam came out of the Poke Ball, and retracted the Pokémon back into the ball.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Shroomish!"

Anna picked up the bag, wrapped around her bag on her shoulder, and also placed the Poke Ball inside. She began to slowly walk away from Shroomish, and she wanted to hurry up to find a way out of the forest so she changed her pace to a running pace.

"Ok…gotta find…gotta find-"

She was unaware of it at first, but it became clear that she wasn't paying attention, and she bumped into someone.

"Oh…seems someone's in a hurry." An old man's voice said.

She sprung herself back up, and saw an elderly looking man, alongside with a small bird Pokemon, identical to a seagull.

"I'm…I'm sorry mister!" Anna apologized.

"Now, now, it's alright! I'm glad to see someone is full of energy and excited!" The old man smiled.

Anna smiled back. She was actually kind of worried however as, Elsa wasn't around, she had absolutely NO idea where she was, and she also had no idea how she would be able to find Prince Hans, now that Saturn was nowhere to be seen either. The man talked first.

"I am called Sailor Briney, and this is my Wingull, Peeko."

Anna wasn't sure about this introduction, soley because she didn't to go around in a place she was unfamiliar of, and say she was a Kingdom's Princess that wasn't even on the map of the Pokémon regions.

"My name is Anna." She managed to say.

"Now Anna, do you know where you are?"

"Well…no." She sighed.

"Care to explain, or do you even know how you got here?" Briney asked.

"Well…"

Anna thought back to the ship. Dark shadow, Saturn mentioning Giratina, blackness.

"It's a long story, and I really am not in the mood for sharing right now. I actually need to find my sister."

"What does your sister look like?"

"Well, last time I saw her, she was wearing a blue icy dress, and she has a companion named Glaceon."

"Hmmm…" Briney rubbed his beard. "You prefer to the evolved form of Eevee, from the Sinnoh region?"

Anna didn't really know a lot about evolution or Pokemon, she still had something's she needed to learn.

"Yes." She quickly said, covering up her obvious lack of knowledge.

"Ha, ha, ha!" The sailor chuckled.

"So, you said you were a sailor right?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I am, or…was. I'm retired, but I do enjoy to sail the seas occasionally from time to time." Briney responded. "And, you said you had no idea where you were right?"

"Right…" Anna awkwardly said.

"Well, right now we are in Petalburg woods, named after the nearby city of Petalburg. I live on a cottage, and the city is nearby. Pingo and I decided to take a walk. We're heading for Rustboro City now, would you like to join me?"

Anna took a couple of seconds to try and think about this.

"Will you help me find my sister?"

"Absolutely my dear! Now," Briney started to walk in front of her. "Let us go shall we?"

Anna and Briney started walking, and took in the delightful sight of the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>Kanto...<strong>

Back in the Kanto region, Blue and Red's Pokemon battle came to an end, and it was a draw between the two powerful trainers. Now waiting for Anna and Elsa to show up in the Pokemon center, they were getting worried, as the time has exceeded noon.

"Should we ring up the Professor?" Blue asked.

"Maybe we should. Maybe the two got lost, since they've never in a city before." Red said.

"OR! What if something happened to the boat?" Blue nervously suggested.

"It's happened before, their parents dies trying to come to this region. But-"

"RED?!"

Red turned over, and heard a familiar woman, and he saw a familiar face.

"Elsa? Is that you?!"

Red walked up to her, and confirmed it was Elsa, along with her Glaceon. Elsa gave Red a hug.

"It's wonderful to see you once more!"

"I know!"

They let go of each other, then Red bent down to pet Glaceon. He pulled out a Poke ball, and released Pikachu, which the two Pokemon recognized each other, and began to communicate rather happily. Red stood up, then pointed to Blue.

"This is my childhood friend, Blue!" He said.

"More like rivals..." Blue mumbled under his breath.

"Nice to meet you Blue!" She smiled.

"Yeah...it's nice to meet the Queen of-"

"Ssh." She interrupted. "I wanted to keep it quiet, I don't want to travel and expose my Queen status...or at least not yet."

"Where's Anna?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hoenn...<strong>

Brenden went to the research lab and asked one of the scientists who worked there where Birch was. Brenden was told that he was out studying Pokemon, so he scurried from the other side of the town, and went out into the more fielded, nature filled area, to look for the Professor. He stumbled upon Route 101, continuing his search.

"HELP! HELP ME!"

He heard the cry of a man, who was being chased by a Zigzagoon. The man was in a pair of light brown shorts, a blue shirt, and was wearing a lab coat.

"Hey you! Please help! The bag! There's a Poke Ball!"

Brenden didn't want to question it, and he immediately scurried over to the bag. There were three Poke Balls, and he quickly grabbed one Poke Ball, and tossed it into the air. What emerged was a green Pokemon, Treeko.

"What does he know?" Brenden yelled.

"It knows Pound! USE IT!" The man yelped.

"Ok, Treeko, use Pound on that Zigzagoon!" Brenden ordered.

Treeko did as he told, then inflicted damage on the wild Pokemon. Zigzagoon attempted to attack using Tackle. "DODGE QUICK, Pound again!" Brenden quickly said.

Treeko actually dodged the attack, and used Pound. The Zigzagoon then fainted, which gave time for the man to thank Brenden.

"I was studying wild Pokemon, when suddenly jumped. You saved me. Thanks a lot!"

"Your welcome. I'm Brenden, are you Professor Birch?" Brenden said.

"Oh? Yes I am! Well, this isn't the place to chat, come by my lab later, ok?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap on that chapter! As much as I like the new designs for Brenden and May, I liked the older ones better. So, that's all for now! Review!<strong>


End file.
